


Hands to Heaven

by EmInArEvOl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BAMF!Rin, Fem!Rin, Gen, No pairings decided yet, Overprotective!Shirou, Responsible!Rin, Smart!Rin, There be real Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmInArEvOl/pseuds/EmInArEvOl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History changes as a young Rin is approached by the Archangels. </p>
<p>She will embark on a journey towards self-discovery to whether she would be a pawn of her father, Satan, or new friends, the Seven Archangels: Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Barachiel, Uriel, Sealthiel and Jhudiel.<br/>Their training will take her to passion, love, healing, enlightenment, righteousness, justice and honor. Using graceful and artful approaches, the Rin we all know changes to a Lady who has her hands to heaven.</p>
<p>Fem!Rin OOC!Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolgue: An Intro to her History

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post from my Fanfiction dot net account of the same title and same author name.
> 
> Warning: FemRin OOCRin
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist
> 
> A/N: I know that Rin is supposed to be an airhead and stupid and all… but I believe people who suffer the most, understand the best. Rin is not book smart true, but he understood the world better than most. He understood his heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is a bullied child and she first meets the Archangels.

A young girl with hair braided to halfway down her back, sat alone on the swings in an empty park. Her cute blue and white dress was dirtied with soil and mud. There were tear tracks evident on her cheeks; she looked ready to cry at any moment once more.

"Stupid boys, I'm not a demon." she bit her lips, feeling her tears build up again behind her eyes.

"I'm not… I'm… not a demon…." She cries, her grip on the metal chains of the swings strengthen as her tears cascade down her cheeks and fall to her already soiled dress.

A shadow walked up to the young girl and a hand pushed up the young girl's chin, forcing her to look up to the one standing in front of her. She gasps in surprise, seeing the man in front of her. The man, with long black hair, cascading down his back was wearing a beautiful while and gold robe of sorts, almost similar to a host's robe. The young girl had never seen such a beautiful man before and was staring openly at him. The man chuckles, his laugh sending a shiver down the young girl's spine. It was not creepy but she felt something indescribable towards the man, almost as if she should fear him but could not.

"Hello little one." the man says.

"H-hi…" the young girl stuttered. "A- ano… Daddy told me not to speak to strangers…" she says automatically but was actually curious about the man in front of her. The man smiles and kneels and takes the hand of the young girl, stroking a finger across the back of the girl's hand. "And yet little one, you do not fear me nor do you want to get away from me. You are curious." The man says as if she can read her mind. The young girl nods.

"Come; let's sit on one of the benches for a while. I want to talk with you." The man says gently. The young girl nods and stands up, suddenly the man frowns down at her. "Child, why are your clothes so filthy?"

The young girl cringes and bits her bottom lip. "Uh… I fell down on the ground and…" She paused as the man shook his head at her. "Child, please tell the truth." he says gently. The girls eyes seemed to go sadder at the thought of what happened and opened her mouth a few times before speaking. "My classmates… and some of the older boys… they like pushing me around, calling me a demon." She looks down feeling her tears on the verge of falling once more. The man sighs and lifts up the rather small girl and brushes the tears that did fall away. He smiled sadly and said, "Child, do not let them put you down." that was all he said as he carried her to a bench, sat down and put the girl on his lap.

"Child, I know that it must hurt to hear that those boys would call you such things but you must hear the truth." The man said with a sad smile.

"The truth?" the young girl asked.

"Child, you are a demon, the daughter of Satan." This stuns the young girl into crying once more. "YOU'RE LYING! I'M NOT A DEMON!" She shouts but the man does not let her go even when she struggles to get away. "Child you have to believe me. I would never lie to you."

The young girl continues to struggle more and tries to get away. The man sighs and starts to hum in a foreign language, and just for a moment, the girl saw golden light around the man and wings behind him.

The young girl is startled and whispered out, "Tenshi."(1) The man smiles and nods. "Hai, I'm one of God's Angels. My name is Raphael, Archangel of Healing." To show evidence of what he was saying, he waved a hand over the young girl and her clothes were pristine, her cuts healed and her face free of blemishes. The young girl looked to her hands and her clothes and started sobbing again.

"So, it's true… *sob* I'm nothing but… *hic* a monster!" She cried out. The man held her and rocked her to comfort her. "Does it matter little one? That you are different from all other children? Being different, being unique is not bad. It is what makes us beautiful in our own ways." He said in a soothing voice. The young girl looked up and her eyes showed fear as she had an epiphany. "You're an angel and I'm a demon…. Are you going to… to… to kill me?" She stuttered in utter fear.

The archangel chuckled and laid his head over the little girl's head. "No, never. Child, I came here by the order of our father most high to tell you that you have a choice." Raphael looked down at her with a gentle smile. "You can live in fear that will grow into hate and eventually harm those around you or you can accept it and find your own path. Our father most high does not care that you are born of the one that left him but because you have the blood of his once most beloved angel, he sees you more than just another demon or human, he sees redemption. Our father most high wants to make right with the world, starting with you. Your birth is not unprecedented and father most high believes that you and your brother were born of love and not the sorcery that some humans would claim it as. Ignorance is bliss young one, if you chose to do so, there is a third option, for me to erase the memory of this ever happening." Raphael smiled sadly. The young girl noticed it immediately and her eyes shone with curiosity. "You know don't you? You and father God knows what will happen." Her eyes brighten more. "You…." but she paused, she understood. Somehow heaven's ruler decided to change fate.

She suddenly decided. "Guide me. I want to do the right thing. I want to prevent whatever it is you're trying to prevent."

The archangel was startled and laughed a belly laugh. "You surprise me more and more child." The archangel looked up and suddenly 6 lights shone around them. She looked around in wonder at the six more angels that appeared.

"Okumura Rin. I am archangel Michael." A man that had long blonde hair and a serious face talked. "You are a daughter of Satan and yet you chose to cooperate with our Father most high. We, the seven Archangels shall guide you through life, blessed pure soul." He then kneeled down, head bowed and his left hand crossed over his chest and hovered over his right chest, above his heart. The rest of the archangels followed suit and Raphael set down Rin on the bench and kneeled in front of her and took her hand and kissed it. "Princess."


	2. Discipline, Control and the Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look at Rin as she begins her training through the eyes of her family and her trainers.

Rin went home that day with a smile on her face and clean clothes for once. Fujimoto Shiro was inside the gates waiting for her, expecting a crying or angry Rin. To his utter amazement his daughter was skipping home and run tackled Shiro, laughing and smiling. For a brief moment, Shiro thought that his daughter was possessed but the genuine sparkle of happiness in his daughter's eyes convinced him otherwise. Shiro laughed and lifted the little girl and settled her on his hip, holding her up.

"Well, it looks like my cute daughter is quite happy today." Shiro teased as he kissed her temple.

Rin giggled and hugged Shiro. "Un! I'm very happy Daddy because I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm not a demon like they keep saying. I'm going to do my best to show I'm an angel!"

Shiro was stunned and looked at his daughter who kept smiling up at him. Somehow Shiro felt that this change is not something to take lightly on. Something happened and he was sure that it probably changed whatever outcome should've happened. Shiro just smiled widely to cover up his confusion, "You've always been an angel in my eyes." Rin giggled and hugged Shiro more.

That night as they were about to sleep, Rin kneeled beside her bed, closed her eyes and grasped her hand in prayer. Shiro came into Rin and Yukio's room just in time to hear Rin start her prayer. Shiro was stunned and so was Yukio.

"Dear Lord Father. Thank you for this day. You have shown me that I can prove to others that I'm not the demon they keep calling me. I'll prove to everyone that I can be an angel. Lord Father, please protect my brother and daddy from all harm, from all their fears and the dangers around them. I promise to be better and behave and become a lady. Please protect everyone in the monastery and guide me so that one day I'll be able to protect them as well. In Jesus's name, amen." Rin finishes it with the sign of the cross. She looked at her brother and father with a smile. "Goodnight Yu-chan, Daddy." She says as she climbs up her bed. Father Fujimoto and Yukio looked to each other and back to Rin who tucked herself to sleep. Fujimoto just shrugged and nodded his head to Yukio to head to sleep. Yukio sighed and thought that her sister was in another of her antics again. Yukio went to bed and was out like a light, safe from the horrors of demons that creep around the compound. Fujimoto stared at his daughter a bit more, wondering what is happening. He was feeling unbalanced but he wasn't unsettled with the progression of event, in fact, he was more secure in his feelings for a happier future for his children.

Tonight though was a night of lessons for his newest student, Shura Kirigakure.

The next morning saw Rin continuing her rather… cheerful countenance, which made everyone happy but very wary. They all kept pestering her with questions which she would smile off and say, "Daijoubu!" This, while made them believe her, didn't settle their worries. In fact, they were more worried than ever as they see her come home in more scrapes and dirty clothes but no complaint from the school or parents. They went to the school and asked what was happening to their little girl and got that, "Rin is behaving much more. The others are a bit… mean, I guess…." Which would actually make the teacher suddenly start apologizing saying, "I don't know why I don't protect her in classes, I just let those boys be mean to her. Don't worry father, I'll make sure to stop this bullying to Rin." The teachers would mutter to themselves after that, clearly disbelieving their own actions with the child. In a few days, were marked improvements on Rin's appearance, she was coming home clean and bruise free.

One of the clerks muttered to his fellows, "It's like angels have started protecting her or something of the sort." It was something that the other clerks were reluctant to disagree to. Whether it was devil's luck or angel's grace, as long as their scrappy little lady was happy they were happy as well.

At night, Rin would dream. She would be taken up to the city in heaven, made to explore the world above Assiah, the world of Heaven. There she had already met so many people, like Okaa-san! Her name was Yuri and she was Rin's Okaa-san. Michael and the others told Rin that Yuri only loved and was not at fault for loving the one who was once God's most perfect angel. Rin and Okaa-san talked for hours and hours some times. Rin would talk about her brother, who was annoyingly perfect… who she hurt as a babe. Rin knew that the scar on her brother that she had grown up with was the Masho that she had wounded while inside their mother's womb. She was sad to have given her little brother so much grief the past years, seeing all the horrors of demons and such.

"Ah, but Rin-chan, that Tempaint is the reason why he is in less danger than you." Yuri explained to her child. Yukio had his spiritual wound so early in life that he was actually too weak for even half of Satan's power, while in Rin though biologically half-human had the ability to wield the full power of her demonic father. "You protected your brother, Rin. You have prevented what is to be inevitable. If both of you developed your powers at the same time, chances of your father coming to Assiah is far more likely if only one of you at a time would progress to control his power." In short, Rin just saved them all time from Satan rising too early. They all knew that Rin would never reach her adulthood without her powers erupting the world at large in chaos. The stirrings in the shadows foresaw that much.

As each night passes, from idle chatter to actual lessons, Rin was taught how to effective channel errant emotions in herself. Rin was a master cook already at such a young age, she knew that she was only capable of destruction at that time and resolved to make things better by cooking food so delicious it was practically sin. Heavens people agreed wholeheartedly that the avarice was a sin most applicable to what Rin served them. Not that it stopped them from requesting of Rin of food.

The lessons she learned were to channel grace and beauty from the raw dark emotions her heritage cursed her with. She was such a happy child but the taint of the world around her twisted her happiness and wanted to turn all her light emotions into dark ones. The world's miasma knew that Rin was important, that she was the tipping point of dark and light. The first thing taught to her by the denizens of Heaven, led by Michael, was drawn art.

"Anger is the most prominent emotion of your life. Breath in the emotion, let it flow into your hand and let it go." Michael said as he smoothly and gently pushed down his hand on young Rin's as she grasped the graphite pen she had. She was scared of course. She knew how she reacted in anger. Michael smiled gently at her, "Anger is not dangerous by itself. Anger channeled in destructive means is anger that will endanger everyone with you. In this form, anger is put into a vision, a feast to the eyes of the beholder." Rin shyly glanced at her teacher and nodded. Soon her hand was stroking along the drawing pad she had. Lines and curves as shapes went together, at first there was calmness but as if a switch had been turned on, her careful, graceful broad strokes suddenly turned into harsh angry lines fueled and hard and fast hand movement that didn't stop. By the time she was done, she looked at her drawing, amazed that she was able to draw something as such. She had drawn a wolf with a beautiful woman, her mother, facing against hundreds of others whose faces were shaded and the lines of the trees hid more. The sorrow drawn into her mother and the risen heckles of her father's wolf form was a masterpiece. The woman had hugged the wolf to her, her mouth an eternal sob of sorrow as she pleaded.

Rin's eyes misted with tears and she buried her face into Michael's shoulder, her anger dying down. Michael's face was frozen in astonishments for only moments but he shook himself off and comforted his distressed charge. "What is the difference of anger and love? It is but passion in two directions. You have shown passion young one. A dichotomy of passion can be found in this masterpiece, the love that your parents shared and the anger of the world around them. Our father most high never doubted for one second that his fallen one did not possess enough humanity to love. In fact, your father loved too much and that love burned into anger and hate." Rin fisted her hands on his robes and Michael could feel her confusion, her spite and her disbelief.

"Never doubt love Rin. Love is more powerful a force than good or evil can decide. Love is what brought you to life, it is what brought you up and forevermore it is what brings you here." Michael said in a solemn voice.

"A.. Ave… Ave Maria…" Rin started the mournful song of praise that surprised Michael. He looked down at his charge who sang the song so perfectly, the tone finally given justice, its music given life. Michael joined in with her song and no choir of angels could have sang the song more beautifully.

In the years that passed, Rin did as promised to her father and the other clerks at the church. She became a lady. Having hailed as an artist, she had already sold a few of her drawn art for millions, funding different charities and her own home, the church. Her most famous paintings were of a woman, with snow white wavy hair, red determined eyes whose eyes people found peace just by staring, as if all their sins were forgiven. She was an ordinary woman walking through various places in the world but there was life in her paintings, a life that they found… precious. There was the wolf, almost ordinary if it weren't for its expressive brown eyes that expressed love and hate to those around him in his paintings. It always seemed that the girl in her other paintings were there, no one could pin point the woman in the wolf's paintings but they always thought that she was there, a trick of the light, where the wolf's eyes would soften in love.

Fujimoto Shiro, didn't know what to make of his daughter. Something happened years ago, and his daughter changed. Sometimes he deems it for the better, some times for the worse. His son was already an accomplished meister Exorcists, leaving out the last member of the family in the compound out of the demon slaying business, she never saw demons and they didn't want to taint her innocence. In fact, sometimes they felt her too holy to be the daughter of Satan, her presence was a balm against the miasma infused air. And like her brother, she was a healer. Of course, she didn't want to be a doctor, it was too tedious for her, she wanted to be an artist or a chef. No, she healed what couldn't be healed by any physical means. She healed the heart of fear, loneliness and all those dark emotions that threaten a man to become less than who they were and more the demons that surround them. She sang lullabies for children in the different orphanages in the city as well as any hospice or caring homes. She brought hope with her ever serenely gentle smile and voice of beautiful church bells.

What scared, if the term was even correct, Shiro the most, were the paintings that Rin didn't show the world and kept in the attic. Anyone in the monastery were allowed to see it but nobody else were allowed to see the paintings. The paintings were these beautiful men in white host garbs, too beautiful to be human. Some were portraits of each one of them, some were in fighting stances. They asked who the men were and she would just blush and stutter. Sometimes Shiro would act indignant and say, "They're too old for you to crush on young lady so tell me who they are." But after every argument of that statement started Rin would laugh sincerely for a few minutes and say, "I don't have a crush on them." Rin would still blush and stutter when asked though.

The weirdest part though is that she kept a small bag on her at all times, small enough to hide cards or ofuda papers. They've all looked inside the small bag but they saw nothing inside it. But whenever Rin had it, it would be full of something resembling cards or stacks of papers. Another notable thing was the grace that Rin exhibited in her every movement. Gone was the clumsy little girl that tripped over everything, there stood a girl that could dance complicated folk and modern dance. Some times when the other clerks or even Yukio was long enough to stay at home, they would see Rin practicing movements which could only be katas with a bo staff, sometimes it was as long as the length of her body or sometimes she held it as a katana. They never interrupted her and let her be at those times. Her face was devoid of the usual cheeriness or serenity she showed to others but a seriousness that belied a secret.

They wanted to pry but they respected her privacy. Fujimoto Shiro did not know how to interact with his daughter now. He might be the current Paladin for the True Cross Order but his children were his greatest treasure. He would trade his life for them both to be safe. His son, brought on by fear of the world around him and fears for his sister strove to become the successful exorcist he was now. His daughter, a gem polished to perfection could only shine more brightly not as the demon that even he, once thought, but a true angel on earth. He would give his life for these two treasures of his. His life.


	3. The Last Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: History changes as a young Rin is approached by the Archangels.
> 
> A/N: I know that Rin is supposed to be an airhead and stupid and all… but I believe people who suffer the most, understand the best. Rin is not book smart true, but he understood the world better than most. He understood his heart.

* * *

 

The Last Rites

Okumura Rin, age 15, sat on a stone bench on the outskirts of the town proper in Heaven. A soft breeze swept through her bangs pushing away her hair and the sun's reflection mirrored in her beautiful Navy Blue eyes. She raised her hand to sweep back her hair into place. Looking down as she let her hand fall, her eyes locked on the braided hair that lay on her shoulder. Her hair, a blue so dark, it was almost black, had been braided while still in Assiah had carried over in her ascent to Heaven. She frowned while looking at her hair thinking of past history lessons she'd shared with the Archangels. She was given a special privilege to view Assiah, Gehenna and Heaven's history through the images recorded in the archives of God.

At first, the Archangels disagreed that Rin should see the events of the Blue Night, but the Rin they helped teach and raise was clever. She had managed to convince them all, that she had the right to see the Blue Night. The night the world burned with blue flames, because Satan learned to love. Yuri watched her daughter that day and she was also the anchor Rin needed to ground the young demoness's raging soul. Rin's anguish at her parent's lost love. Satan will never see Yuri, nor will Yuri ever see Satan ever again. Rin had painted her highest selling art after that. She painted the woman with silver hair and red eyes trapped in a gilded cage up in a tower, her hand reaching to the earth searching for someone. The woman's face forever trapped in eternal sorrow and despair, her red dress stark against the golden and lavish cage and the color of blue. The blue of the sky had never looked as beautiful or as painful as it did in that painting. Her critics hailed the painting a true masterpiece.

It was the one masterpiece she never wants to feel the urge to paint ever again.

Rin played with her hair as she waited still on the stone bench, her eyes clouded over with pain. She sighs and pulls her hair away to see how long it looks. "I really should cut my hair. This is ridiculous. Hair this long won't help me in a fight." Rin said with a frown on her face. She then felt hands pulling at her cheeks, pulling her face into a forced smile. She pushed the hands away from her face and looked at her 'attacker'.

A relatively young-looking boy in white host's robes grinned at her from his position behind her stone bench. Barachiel, the youngest looking of the Seven Archangels stood behind her with a wide smile. "Now, now Rin-hime-chan frowns do not suit you." Barachiel said cheekily. Using the bench as leverage he flung himself to the other side and sat beside Rin. Rin's face was stuck in a smile with her eyes closed and her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Barachiel… Do you know how long I had to wait for you here? It's almost time for me to go back to Assiah!" She glared at the Angel who had the gall to laugh at her misfortune. Barachiel just laughed harder and as it tapered down his eyes took on a more sorrowful look. This softened Rin's glare. She looked at the work fields that scattered around the town of Heaven, where heaven's people worked with smiles on their faces.

"It's time then?" She asked quietly.

"Aah…." Barachiel agreed in a whisper. He sighed deeply and stood to kneel in front of Rin. His right hand crossed over his chest and hovering over his heart, "Blessed Pure Soul, I have been tasked by my fellow Archangels to guide you in the last preparations for this upcoming upheaval. Will you let me guide you, Princess?" Barachiel offered his other hand to Rin while his eyes stared fixated to the ground. Rin worried her lower lip before accepting the proffered hand. Barachiel gently pulled her off the bench, spread his wings and lifting Rin into a Princess hold he took off to the church in the middle of the town of Heaven.

Rin curled up on the Archangel's hold, his face seemed to have aged a thousand years while in flight. As they landed in front of the large doors of the church, Barachiel didn't look like the young-looking boy he was. No, Barachiel bore the face of a man that was wise beyond his physical appearance. His body was now of a young man, his long red hair tied in a high ponytail, a heart shaped face and sharp but warm golden eyes. Barachiel, the Archangel of Love, wore his title proudly but his face showed his anxiety. Outside the church proper, thousands of men and women, souls and angels, lingered at the edge of their peripherals. They were there to witness Rin's final preparations.

Rin tightened her hold on Barachiel's host robes and closed her eyes in earnest as tears flowed down her cheeks. The coming events will be painful, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. The Church doors opened and the remaining Archangels stood in a straight line across it and beyond them was a burning bright light whose warmth was welcoming yet sad. Barachiel with his back straight and a proud stance, bowed to the figures standing before him, still holding Rin in his arms. In a loud voice, he spoke, "I present you Okumura Rin, the Blessed Pure Soul, our Princess, and daughter of Satan who has volunteered her life in keeping her father locked in Gehenna." Rin was presented to them still in Barachiel's arms. Rin had hugged her own body, she was trembling with anxiety. She knew that whatever happens now will determine whether or not she was truly qualified to be their helper in this conquest.

Raphael stepped up and held out his hand to take Rin from Barachiel. Rin opened her eyes, ' _When had I closed them?_ ' and nodded to Raphael to take her from Barachiel's arms. As she was passed from arm to arm, her clothes changed. Before she wore her school clothes, white undershirt, blazer and skirts but now she wore a simple white shift, not see through but just a simple shift. It represented her pureness in a physical form… at least how people perceive her as. After the ceremony is over, if her clothes color changes, it will reflect her soul…. Just like everyone else's clothes in heaven reflected theirs.

Love brought Rin to the world just as Barachiel, the Archangel of Love brought her to the Church of God. Now the Archangel of Healing cleanses her of the hurt and pain she had gone through before finding God. And in Raphael's arms, Rin calmed down… just like the first time they met. Rin smiled to the beautiful Angel that had helped her past the darkness of other people's hearts. Raphael healed her breaking heart that time long ago, when the road forked and took her to a brighter future. Raphael spoke with a loving tone, "Beloved pure soul, dearest Princess, I free you from the chains of the dark miasma. It may be that it will still surround you but let my guidance be your shining light so that even when you are trapped there will always be a way for you to go home to the light. Never let yourself drown in the dark."

Rin smiled brightly and nodded, her clothes took on a golden outline, an aura that matched the angels around her. Gabriel, with his golden hair and wide smile stepped up and caressed Rin's face. Raphael bowed slightly to his brother and presented Rin to Gabriel. As Gabriel took Rin into his own arms, Rin's body glowed a golden aura, proving that she was worthy of the Archangel's guidance. On her head, a necklace like headpiece formed, it was a circlet to signify her title as princess. Her upper arms and wrists glowed as well as bands pure gold wove itself into her skin. Complicated Celtic knot like bands appeared and solidified into jewelry. This symbolized her soul as being as bright as the cleansing sun. Finally, on her ankles were fine string golden anklets, to ground her and be humble.

As the Archangel of Healing releases her from the pain and suffering of the past, Gabriel, the light of God leads her to the path of greatness. So that she may be pure and untouchable. Gabriel kissed the circlet on her forehead and smiled gently to her. She giggled like a child and hugged Gabriel's head to her. With a gentle but strong voice Gabriel spoke, "Oh Beloved Pure Soul, our shining Princess, your soul is a beacon of hope. Passion runs brightly in your veins. Let it be that while everything else will try and shut you down, the light of your soul will never die. Burn brightly forever little one." Gabriel said warmly and presented her to the next Archangel, Uriel the Archangel of Passion.

And as she was passed over to Uriel, she was finally set to the ground. As she was with the Archangel of Light, her path set on righteousness, she was taught the art of Passion. Uriel the Archangel of Passion guided her to release Passion so that the darkness would never learn to fester into hate.

Once more she glowed in a golden aura, this time her clothes took on color. Over her still pure white but golden aura shift was gossamer like silk that lay on her like love's embrace. A rainbow of color, red being predominant had settled over her covering her upper body. Her long braided hair was let loose from its confinements and was tied in a high ponytail with a leather band holding it together. She stood barefoot beside Uriel with a brilliant smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. She stood straight with pride in her stance but humbleness in her eyes. She hugged Uriel to her kissing him on the cheek which he reciprocated. She laughed heartily as she was picked up once more and spun around in place. Uriel smiled greatly and said in a loud voice, "Darling Beloved Pure Soul, Passionate Princess. My blessings are to you and your strength of heart. Blaze the world in your eternal sunshine. May your voice and your passion, reach the darkest of corners. May the colors of your soul, paint the world beautifully." And Uriel turned her to his next brother, the Guardian of Patience, Sealthiel the Archangel of Order.

As with the eruption of Passion while under Uriel, she was shown patience and quiet. The order of the mind was her sanctuary against the disorder of the world. Sealthiel taught her to calm down in the face of ferocity but to also harness beauty and grace.

Sealthiel stretched his hand to her, inviting her to take his hand. And as she stepped up to take his proffered hand, she gently curtsied to him, as he bowed like a gentleman to her. As if to start a dance, the held hands as once more Rin brought on more changes to herself. Her once simple shift became a proper dress, a sturdier cloth and certain accents on her clothes to show her growth as a woman. The gossamer like silk on her became a silk short jacket with the same colors. On her waist was a red belt that had an empty holster. She was beautiful. She looked like a lady. And for a short moment Sealthiel lead her through a few notes of a dance, she was smile serenely and gently, her eyes lit up in pure happiness. As the short dance died down she was lead to the next brother.

As they walked, Sealthiel spoke with confidence, "Most Beloved Pure Soul, our Lovely Princess. Your birth heralded the beginning of change. There is only one constant in life and in death, that is change. Never fear to face adversity but do not go blindly into charge. Calm your mind and beauty will bloom in its place. The change you wrought will bring eternal order." Sealthiel smiled slightly to her as he passes her hand to his brother, while bowing to him. The Guardian of Salvation, Jehudiel, Archangel of Penitence received Rin's hand with a smile. Rin curtsied, her knees almost touching the floor; she stayed in that position, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Jehudiel taught her humility through great sacrifice. Rin was able to accept the world as it was and eventually heal of the emotional hurts cast on her for the fault of others. She learned from this archangel to take the suffering and faults of others onto her to absolve them of their sins. In doing so, Rin had taken on part of Satan's punishment. Rin, even if she were a pure soul would never earn her wings and would still be cast into Gehenna even after great deeds of service to God, that was what she was told. This was her penitence for her birth. By doing so, she earned a greater reward than what was expected. Her golden aura shined so bright that even the Archangels had to close their eyes so as not to be blinded.

In the Church of God, she earned her weapons, her clothes stayed the same but now one of the holsters in her belt was filled by a short stick, about a foot in length while her card holster was filled with papers and cards that appeared before them all. The cards contained the images of the 7 Archangels as well as some of the more friendly demons that would work as summons. As the light finally died down, everyone noticed that her shift changed, her back was exposed but was still covered by the silk gossamer jacket. On her back were great and intricate tattoos of folded wings, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Rin looked around, wondering what was happening; everyone was looking at her back, even Michael who was supposed to be up front.

She turned to Jehudiel who had tears in his eyes while smiling. Gently, Jehudiel stroke her exposed spine and Rin arched her back feeling electricity run down her back, then the sound of unfurling angel wings caught her attention. Her back felt heavy but her soul felt lighter than ever. She dared to look at her back and bit back a sob that threatened to come out of her. On her back were great angel wings, three pairs just like all the other archangels, pure white feathers that glowed golden. The Church of God recognized her penitence and decided to reward her for her Great Sacrifice, for the roads ahead were treacherous to all. Rin felt tears run down her cheeks. Joy and sorrow filled her heart. For an even greater burden was placed upon her.

Jehudiel stood in front of her as she turned her head forwards once more, her wings folding over her form as though in protection. Jehudiel cried joyful tears smiling widely; he held her cheeks with both hands and kissed her forehead, catching both her circlet and her skin. "Oh Most Wondrous Pure Soul, our brilliant princess, you are the joy of our joys. For our great father had seen your great sacrifice and rewarded you. The roads will be treacherous and the dangers are apocalyptic in nature. You have shown you are capable to fly with us and ride the waves of light to keep the darkness forever at bay. Oh how we despaired that you will still be punished for your birth but your heart is shown as true. You are a soul worthy to be called the Princess of Angels. May the goodness of hearts guide you, so that, you may guide others into salvation."

Then Jehudiel stepped aside so that she may walk on her own to the last of the Archangels. The Guardian of Righteousness, Michael, the Archangel of Harmony stood before her. She would not be guided to Michael. She had to take the initiative to approach the leader of the Archangels.

Taking a deep breath, Rin took tentative steps as if she was walking on broken glass. And indeed, as she walked her feet would break open with blood, leaving behind her footsteps. As she slowed to a stop in front of the leader of the Seven Archangels, she slowly kneels down; tucking her legs beneath her dress, covering her legs, her head was bowed down as well and her wings folded around her in a gentle curve of protection. Michael stood, almost passively, in front of her. It was a lesson, he'd greatly impressed on the young demoness. Justice without righteousness is revenge without cause. She was also taught that righteousness is to walk in pain to achieve true justice. She would endure her final test if for nothing else than to show her resolve in front of God and her mentors.

Finally she heard the footsteps of her most stalwart teacher. His hand was offered to her, which she took without hesitation and stood up to meet him. At last, for the final time, Rin's aura burst into golden light but there were no apparent changes on her anymore. She had already proven that who she was at that moment was worthy to play out the will of God on Assiah, the final sealing of Satan.

As she stood up, her wounds healed and a wide smile almost threatened to tear her face in two as she looked around all her mentors and her mother watching proudly at her last test. Michael took both her hands and kneeled with one leg in front of her, his lips to her hands and spoke.

"Darling Pure Soul, our Righteous Princess, the time has come for the changes wrought. Through great sacrifice and years of pain, we come now to this point so that we may save those on Assiah from eternal true damnation. In time of your need we shall be there, as you will be for those that we cannot be for." And light explodes from around her blinding Rin.

She opens her eyes to the ceiling of her room in the monastery. Sitting up, she looked around her room seeing blue ribbon certificates, trophies and medals. Checking the clock beside her bed, she decided that she couldn't go back to sleep and might as well take a walk through town. A smile graced her face as she looked into the mirror and found a necklace with a pendant of two pairs of wings. She fiddled with the pendant then walked away to dress up for the day. On her way to her closet, she saw two open letters on her desk. One had the St. Claire's Finishing Academy for Ladies and True Cross Academy, both schools had invited her on a scholarship. She was yet undecided where she would finish her high school but thought better as she knows that God would show her the way. She decided on a blouse and some shorts, she walked out of the monastery and took her bike to the park.

She saw some boys pelting rocks at a poor pigeon; she made a sound of disgust and threw a good sized rock at one of the idiots. The fools tried to argue with her and tried to beat her up. Her training was more than what the thugs could handle and the bullies ran away though they managed to nick a small wound on her lips, then she stepped up on the poor bird. It had already passed away after a knock on its head but the body was still twitching on the ground. Rin sighed in sadness and picked the bird up, going to a semi-secluded part of the park surround by trees, she used some sharp rocks to dig a small hole and buried the poor animal. She sent a short prayer afterwards and walked away.

* * *

So again please leave your comments on my direction of the story. Good? Bad? Meh?

**_Please Review_ **


End file.
